


the emperor's in his castle and his crown is of glory.

by Sokudoningyou



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Guinness isn't a drink it's a meal, M/M, Multi, References to Suicide, Stayin' Alive, The Bee-Gees inspire criminal masterminds, The Reichenbach Fall, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokudoningyou/pseuds/Sokudoningyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Sherlock kink meme fill.   I am on a roll.</p><p>"I keep hearing people talk about how they hope Moriarty isn't really dead. Can I get something that talks about how he went out like he wanted to when he wanted to, while winning? Because I didn't see his death as a bad thing, and I'm worried I'm the only one that didn't.</p><p>Moran POV maybe? As he sets himself up to lead the rest of the spiderweb?</p><p>I just want someone to acknowledge that Moriarty would have been pleased with his own death."</p><p>And here we are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the emperor's in his castle and his crown is of glory.

"Fucking television. Turn it off!"

The bartender eyed Sebastion with the sort of calculation his drill sergeant used to; the split second decision to either let him be, or kick his arse for being insubordinate. Clearly, whatever the man saw he figured was less the alcohol and more the subject of his ire, and so he picked up the remote. The channel he switched to had the game on, far more acceptable.

Seb swirled the brandy in his glass. Jim had drunk Guinness like a stereotypical Irishman, whiskey only when he felt like being spectacularly drunk. Seb had always preferred brandy; it was the only liquor his father refused to drink. It was also easy to find, especially when one mingled with black American soldiers in the field who drank the stuff like water -- and in many cases, did so because there was no water.

It was strange to drink alone, after becoming used to having a right smirking bastard swanning around, pint glass in hand, vascillating between glee and absolute fury. Jim had never been on an even keel since the day they met: Seb had long suspected him to be bipolar at best. Alcohol had only intensified his mood swings, and you could chart his explosive anger through the world news headlines.

That was why he couldn't stand the telly right now; they were being right bastards about Jim, not that it was surprising. Sherlock taking his humpty dumpty fall off the hospital was the overarching issue, but the body he left behind on the roof was still big news. There had been no question at all that Jim had shot himself, but the news was too busy arguing about his reasons to grasp the truth of the matter, and it pissed Seb off.

He remembered the first time he heard Jim's ringtone: he'd made some crack about it, and Jim had simply smiled at him, a peculiar and lopsided grin. "That's my crime, Sebby boy; finding reasons to stay alive." He thought of Jim's smile as he explained his plan, circling restlessly around the room, the faintest squeak of his shoes on the wood.

Now, he'd not hear it again; they'd confiscated his phone from the roof. Seb's own ringtone had come with the phone, and he'd never been arsed enough to change it.

"I'm glad to be gone, Seb; this is the top of world! What else can be done that I haven't?" Jim had skipped around Seb like a happy puppy, clapping his hands as he came to a stop. "Sherlock is brilliant but ultimately boring; _apres le, le deluge_. He'll be as dull as the rest. And why bother trying to find another toy?" He straightened Seb's collar; kissed him leisurely. "I'll be waiting for you on the other side."

Seb had a picture of Jim dressed in the crown jewels, lopsided crown on his head, smiling like a lunatic. He would be buried in them, Seb had promised; and he always kept his promises. King of the world, in his emperor's clothes.

His phone beeped, reminding him of the time. "I'll live to see another day," he hummed, tapping an few buttons. "Stayin' alive..."


End file.
